1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to LED packages and, more particularly, to textured encapsulant surfaces within the LED packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LED or LEDs) are solid state devices that convert electric energy to light, and generally comprise one or more active layers of semiconductor material sandwiched between oppositely doped layers. Typically, wire bonds are used to apply a bias across the doped layers, injecting holes and electrons into the active layer where they recombine to generate light. Light is emitted from the active layer and from all surfaces of the LED. A typical high efficiency LED comprises an LED chip mounted to an LED package and encapsulated by a transparent medium. The efficient extraction of light from LEDs is a major concern in the fabrication of high efficiency LEDs.
LEDs can be fabricated to emit light in various colors. However, conventional LEDs cannot generate white light from their active layers. Light from a blue emitting LED has been converted to white light by surrounding the LED with a yellow phosphor, polymer or dye, with a typical phosphor being cerium-doped yttrium aluminum garnet (Ce:YAG). [See Nichia Corp. white LED, Part No. NSPW300BS, NSPW312BS, etc.; See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,316 to Lowrey, “Multiple Encapsulation of Phosphor-LED Devices”]. The surrounding phosphor material “downconverts” the energy of some of the LED's blue light which increases the wavelength of the light, changing its color to yellow. Some of the blue light passes through the phosphor without being changed while a portion of the light is downconverted to yellow. The LED emits both blue and yellow light, which combine to provide a white light. In another approach light from a violet or ultraviolet emitting LED has been converted to white light by surrounding the LED with multicolor phosphors or dyes.
Various coating processes of LEDs have been considered, including spin coating, spray coating, electrostatic deposition (ESD), and electrophoretic deposition (EPD). Processes such as spin coating or spray coating typically utilize a binder material during the phosphor deposition, while other processes require the addition of a binder immediately following their deposition to stabilize the phosphor particles/powder.
LED packages typically have some type of encapsulant surrounding the LED chip to enhance light extraction from the chip and protect the chip and related contacts structure (e.g., wire bonds) from exposure to physical damage or environmental conditions which could lead to corrosion or degradation. Along with this encapsulant, an optical element such as a simple hemispherical lens is also desired to enhance light extraction from the package and possibly to provide some form of output light beam shaping (control over the angle-dependent emission properties of the lamp). For surface mount packages, which typically require high temperature (200-300° C.) solder reflow processing to attach the LED package to its final fixture, the possible materials typically include silicones and glasses. Silicone lenses are typically molded using injection molding processes, which can place limitations on the properties of the silicone that may be used. Glass lenses are typically formed using a melting process that can limit the possible geometries and add substantial piece part cost to the final lamp. Typical wire bonded LEDs cannot be encapsulated in molten glass because of the high melting temperature of glass.
A common type of LED packaging where a phosphor is introduced over an LED is known as a “glob-in-a-cup” method. An LED chip resides at the bottom of a cup-like recession, and a phosphor containing material (e.g. phosphor particles distributed in an encapsulant such as silicone or epoxy) is injected into and fills the cup, surrounding and encapsulating the LED. The encapsulant material is then cured to harden it around the LED. This packaging, however, can result in an LED package having significant variation of the color temperature of emitted light at different viewing angles with respect to the package. This color variation can be caused by a number of factors, including the different path lengths that light can travel through the conversion material. This problem can be made worse in packages where the phosphor containing matrix material extends above the “rim” of the cup in which the LED resides, resulting in a predominance of converted light emitted sideways into high viewing angles (e.g., at 90 degrees from the optic axis). The result is that the white light emitted by the LED package becomes non-uniform and can have bands or patches of light having different colors or intensities.
The efficient extraction of light from LEDs is a major concern in the fabrication of high efficiency LEDs. For conventional LEDs with a single out-coupling surface, the external quantum efficiency is limited by total internal reflection (TIR) of light from the LED's emission region that passes through the substrate. TIR can be caused by the large difference in the refractive index between the LED's semiconductor and surrounding ambient. Some LEDs have relatively low light extraction efficiencies because the high index of refraction of the substrate compared to the index of refraction for the surrounding material, such as epoxy. This difference results in a small escape cone from which light rays from the active area can transmit from the substrate into the epoxy and ultimately escape from the LED package.
Different approaches have been developed to reduce TIR and improve overall light extraction, with one of the more popular being surface texturing. Surface texturing increases the light escape probability by providing a varying surface that allows photons multiple opportunities to find an escape cone. Light that does not find an escape cone continues to experience TIR, and reflects off the textured surface at different angles until it finds an escape cone. The benefits of surface texturing have been discussed in several articles. [See Windisch et al., Impact of Texture-Enhanced Transmission on High-Efficiency Surface Textured Light Emitting Diodes, Appl. Phys. Lett., Vol. 79, No. 15, October 2001, Pgs. 2316-2317; Schnitzer et al. 30% External Quantum Efficiency From Surface Textured, Thin Film Light Emitting Diodes, Appl. Phys. Lett., Vol 64, No. 16, October 1993, Pgs. 2174-2176; Windisch et al. Light Extraction Mechanisms in High-Efficiency Surface Textured Light Emitting Diodes, IEEE Journal on Selected Topics in Quantum Electronics, Vol. 8, No. 2, March/April 2002, Pgs. 248-255; Streubel et al. High Brightness AlGaNInP Light Emitting Diodes, IEEE Journal on Selected Topics in Quantum Electronics, Vol. 8, No. March/April 2002].
U.S. Pat. No. 6,657,236, also assigned to Cree Inc., discloses structures formed on the semiconductor layers for enhancing light extraction in LEDs through the use of internal and external optical elements formed in an array. The optical elements have many different shapes, such as hemispheres and pyramids, and may be located on the surface of, or within, various layers of the LED. The elements provide surfaces from which light refracts or scatters.
In order to emit light having a specific spectral content, it is known to use LED packages having multiple chips. Often, multiple chips having different colors are used in the same package. For example, a red chip, a green chip and a blue chip can be used in combination to form a white light package (solid state RGB). Other multi-chip combinations are also common, such as the solid state RGGB which comprises one red chip, one blue chip and two green chips per unit. Phosphor conversion layers may be used in conjunction with these multi-chip devices, for example, the phosphor converted RGB which is used for high Color Rendering Index applications. Another known device consists of a phosphor converted white LED and a solid state red chip. Other combinations of phosphor-converted colored chips and solid state chips are also known in a multi-chip LED package.